


A Perfect Bait For A Knotty Wolf

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Mob, Biting, Claiming, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 9: Feral- “Let me just get this straight. You want me to become your feral Alpha werewolf nephew’s chew toy?”Peter stroked his chin, “Honestly, I was going for the phrase bed warmer, but you often squeak like a little chew toy. So yes, I want you to be his chew toy. Unless however you want a bullet in your head?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 17
Kudos: 857
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	A Perfect Bait For A Knotty Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I planned it to be, sorry! Also please read the tags!!

“Let me just get this straight. You want me to become your feral Alpha werewolf nephew’s chew toy?”

Peter stroked his chin, “Honestly, I was going for the phrase bed warmer, but you often squeak like a little chew toy. So yes, I want you to be his chew toy. Unless however you want a bullet in your head?”

“Nope. No. Nada. I’m good. So where’s the handsome lad I will be sleeping with for the rest of my life, might as well start getting acquainted with him.” Stiles grins at the werewolf, trying to hide the fact he’s sweating bullets out of every pore in his body.

The older man gives Stiles a look before grinning, “Oh, I can already tell he’s going to like you. Come on, boy, let’s go show you to your new room.”

He follows Peter down the halls of the massive Hale manor, glancing around at every door and guard posted somewhere like something is going to burst out and attack him. They make it down to another wing of the place, this one is secured off and it makes Stiles even more scared of what the hell is wrong with Hale’s nephew. He knew werewolves were dangerous-of course he knew that before his father decided to become in debt with the Hale’s-but a feral werewolf was even worse. Add in to the fact that there were rumors of Derek Hale becoming an Alpha, that meant he was stronger and more animalistic than most wolves would be.

Stiles was pretty sure he was going to loose an appendage or two with how long he’d be trapped here.

“Derek!” Peter calls as they enter a room that looks like an animals been living there, “Come here, nephew, I got you a little something to help with the loneliness. And he even squeaks!”

“You’re not funny.” Stiles snaps, crossing his arms over his chest as he says so.

Peter turns to give him a look, “Oh, don’t worry. I know I’m hilarious.” 

There’s a snarl that comes from inside the room and this time Stiles actually does squeak when a chair gets thrown at the wall above Peter’s head. Ducking and hiding behind the older man when he hears the feral Alpha roar, Stiles feels his anxiety spike and the worry getting torn to shreds starts to eat at his mind.

“Come now, nephew is that any way to treat you generous Uncle?” 

Another growl rips its way through the air, this time closer and Stiles shuts his eyes. Afraid to open them and see what he finds.

“So rude as always. Welp, I do hope you enjoy the treat I got for you. He’s quit cute as well.” He can just hear the smirk on the man’s face.

“Hey! What the fuck!” Stiles shouts as Peter grabs him and then tosses him onto the mess of a bed in the room.

“Try not to fight too much, last person who did got their insides chewed out. Have fun!” Peter waves a hand before turning to leave the room, closing the doors shut behind him.

“Hey-wait-“

Stiles freezes when he hears a growl from behind him, swallowing he turns around and freezes when he sees the hulking form of the Alpha approaching him.

Shit, shit, shit. I am so dead, and it’s all because of my deadbeat father. Stiles screams inside of his mind.

He shouts when hands grab at his legs and yank him down on the bed, he scrambled to get away but then Derek is on him in a second. A mouth full of fangs presses itself against Stiles’s throat and he freezes at the sensation of them, going limp under the werewolf’s body as he waits for his doom.

Derek makes a low rumbling sound in his chest that vibrates through the whole room. The wolf starts to nose at Stiles’s throat and then against his hair before sniffing at his chest.

“Uh, hey-“

The Alpha shoots his head up to growl at Stiles and flash red eyes.

“Nope. Nope. We’re good here, all good. I’m a good chew toy.” 

That earns him a huff from the werewolf before he goes back to sniffing all over Stiles’s skin, he must smell good enough not to eat before Derek then makes a noise in the back of his throat. The man stands up to his full height and then covers Derek’s body with his own, nosing at Stiles’s throat again before starting to rut against his ass.

“Wait, I haven’t even-shit-Derek!”

Stiles pushes at the Derek’s chest, trying to get the man to somehow understand that he’s not yet ready to have sex without prepping first. The werewolf growls viciously at him and snaps his jaws which makes Stiles flinch a little, not wanting to get torn open by the angry Wolfman. Thinking fast, Stiles tilts his head to the side in a sign of submission which gets Derek pausing, the wolf snuffles and leans in to rub his beard against Stiles’s throat which makes him shiver a little at the soft touch of it.

“It’s ok, we’re ok.” Stiles says, unsure if he’s telling it to himself or to the giant over him.

Glancing around, Stiles pauses when he sees a bottle of what suspiciously looks like lube tossed on to the bed. Snatching it up, Stiles makes a face when he sees how it’s never been used before. Meaning anyone who was sent in to be made into a chew toy really did become a chew toy to the feral beast.

Fuck my life, I better not get pregnant like what happens in fanfictions. Stiles thinks to himself as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Gingerly reaching behind him, Stiles starts to pushes a finger inside of himself so he can get stretched for the werewolf’s girthy size. Taking a glance down at the man’s crotch, his face burns at the sight of Derek’s heavy erection. The man was built to be either an athlete or a porn star, with a dick that size and balls heavily swinging between his legs. Precome drips out of Derek’s cockhead like a faucet that’s been left open and Stiles feels his own dick twitch with interest.

Derek growls lowly as he lifts his head and stares down at where Stiles’s fingers are fucking into his ass.

“Like what you see, big guy?” He teases, although he’s pretty sure the fear in his voice could be heard of the way Derek tilts his head says anything about it.

Stiles pushes in another finger inside of himself, whimpering when he feels Derek’s hot breath ghost against his skin. It almost tickles and yet he can feel the hairs on his skin begin to raise. Whether it’s in fear or anticipation Stiles can’t decide. When he gets a third finger in the werewolf begins to get annoyed, he chuffs and places a hand on Stiles’s side so he can push him to his stomach.

“Ok, ok, I’m moving.” Stiles pulls his fingers out, shaking a little when the head of Derek’s cock rubs against his ass. “Let me just-“

Derek makes a low growl as Stiles moves, he pauses and then waits until the man calms down before moving a little slower. He pours the rest of the lube over Derek’s cock before rubbing his hand over the length of it all. A part of him is in awe at the size of this man’s dick, while the other part of him is screaming there’s no way it’s going to fit inside of him. His brain chooses that moment to remind him of an article he read about the asshole being more elastic than a vagina which has Stiles getting flustered and fumbling. The bigger man grunts, thrusting a his hips a few times when Stiles’s hand is on his dick before pulling away. Stiles thinks for a moment that he’s done something wrong, but then he finds himself squeaking when Derek moves him around on the bed. 

The weight of the werewolf’s massive body pressing against his own has Stiles shaking with anticipation. He’s excited, aroused and scared. Which mixed together form probably the best sexy he’s had.

If he survives that is.

The press of Derek’s cock against his asshole has Stiles gasping quietly, he wants to squirm but the fear of having those massive fangs in his skin keeps him frozen in place as Derek pushes further inside of him. Stiles finds himself gasping for air when Derek sinks all the way in, the wolf was massive in size to the point it made Stiles feel like he was being torn into two. It shouldn’t have been possible for Derek to get all the way inside of Stiles’s ass, and yet it somehow happened. Knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets beneath him, Stiles made a breathless noise when Derek pulled out of him. It felt like his organs were being pulled out of his ass, but then there was the wet ‘pop’ of Derek’s cockhead leaving his asshole.

“Fuck-fucking-oh my god. N-no more. Please, no-ah!” Stiles was unable to stop the man as Derek pushed back inside of him. He felt like a kitten compared to the massive beast towering over him, ducking into him with slow thrust of his hips.

The Alpha was a beast, and yet still somehow even in his most dangerous state was able to be gentle with Stiles. A hand rested on the humans hip, and Stiles’s jaw dropped a little as Derek gently fucked him. 

It was so out of nowhere that Stiles lost himself in the motion of it all. His grip on the sheets softened as he got used to the feeling of Derek’s dick inside of him, even groaning a little when the man fucked him a little harder.

“Der-ah-Derek, fuck.” Stiles squirms a little when the pinprick of claws scrape against his skin. It sets his nerves on fire and has his body leaning back into the touch.

Stiles had never thought of himself as a masochist or someone who enjoyed pain, but then there was those claws up against his skin. The feeling of fangs against his throat. The knowledge of a bigger predator that was fucking him and Stiles’s dick was leaking. Whimpering as the Alpha picks up the pace, Stiles pushes his hips up and back, moaning when it changes up the angle and makes Derek’s thrust hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Oh god-“ Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, unsure the Alpha would enjoy hearing him speak while he fucked Stiles.

Derek snuffled against his neck, hot breath rolling against his skin and then made a low rumbling noise. Stiles was almost sure it was a loan from the werewolf and felt delighted that he was the one to cause it. Squirming a little as the wolf picks up the pace, Stiles squeezes around the Alpha’s cock to experiment how the man will react. 

The werewolf groans and Stiles feels his cheeks burn at the sound of arousal coming from the older man. 

“Der-A-Alpha. Fuck, please.” Stiles pleads, gasping as Derek snarls over him.

For a moment he thinks he’s fucked yo and is afraid of the werewolf throwing him off the bed or clawing into his skin. What he doesn’t expect is for Derek to grip Stiles’s hips and pull his hips upwards so Stiles has his ass raised. The older man holds his hips steadily as he starts to thrust harder into Stiles’s ass. The human squirming and mewling beneath him as he feels the most euphoric feelings he’s ever had before. Derek grunts and growls; teeth nipping and scraping against soft skin but never tearing into it.

It was like a mixture of pain and pleasure, as well as a hint of fear:

In a way, Derek fucked like a lover. One Stiles desperately wanted to keep for himself. Derek held their bodies flushed against one another, his nose against Stiles’s throat and his grip firm yet soft in a way that it wouldn’t bruise too hard.

“Mmmh-Der-Derek!” Stiles panted, flexing and clenching around the werewolf’s cock. “Please, I want more. Harder, harder Alpha, please.”

The werewolf snarls above him, the grip on his hips growing harsher as Derek snaps his hips in an attempt to fuck Stiles harder. There’s something at the base of Derek’s dick that starts to grow bigger and causes Stiles to panic momentarily, because Derek is already big but whatever it is that’s growing is even bigger.

“WH-what? Ah! Fuck-Derek, what’s wrong with your dick?!” He asks like the man can respond to him in a civil manner.

Instead of answering, Derek presses a hand to the middle of Stiles’s back to keep the human pinned to the bedsheets as he starts to jackhammer his hips. The moment stuttering once in a while as the engorged bulb gets stuck inside of Stiles’s ass before getting pulled right back out.

“Fuck! Is that your fucking knot!?” Stiles tells as Derek answers with a snarl, the werewolf fucking him at an inhuman pace. Harsh and fast enough that Stiles’s brain stops functioning and turns into a bunch of gibberish and white noise. He’s pretty sure he’s making those pathetic little whines but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

“Mine.” He hears the words roared over him before Derek pushes his hips forward once more until his knot is shoved all the way inside.

The knot grows and grows until finally it stops and Stiles screams into the sheets at the sensation of being split into two. It’s like Derek shoved his entire fist up his ass.

“Mmmh-mmph, holy fucking Christ.” Stiles hisses through gritted teeth. Glancing down at his stomach and blushing when he realizes he’s coke all over himself. “I can’t believe I’m still alive. You could kill someone with your dick, you know that right?”

The Alpha gives a grunt in response, before shifting on his knees and flattening himself on top of Stiles. Pressing the human against the sheets like a giant werewolf blanket.

“You’re heavy.” Stiles mutters, his brain still muddled from the mind blowing sex he just head. Again the Alpha only grunts before licking at Stiles’s neck. “Weirdo.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to say something when Derek keeps licking at his neck, but then there are teeth tearing into his skin. And he sees blood out of the corner of his eyes. Stiles screams and then his vision goes black.

__________

When he comes to it’s the sound of giggling? And what the fuck-

“Huh? Wha-?” Stiles lifts his head from the extremely soft pillow it was lying on. A confused look crossing over his face as he smacks his lips and cringes when he realizes he was drooling on himself.

“Oh, he really is a cute one. I wish I’d gotten him before Derek did.” Someone says, a very feminine voice which causes Stiles to startle into awareness.

“What the hell?” He tries to push himself up, but it feels like a bear is lying on top of him and Stiles grunts when said bear wraps a tree trunk arm around him and keeps him pinned.

“Oh he’s awake! Hello cutie! You’re lucky, I think you’re actually the first one Derek hasn’t killed. But then again, he gave you the mating bite so I guess that means you’re his mate now.” A blonde with a devious looking smirk on her face tells him.

“What?! Who the hell are you?”

Mating bite? What the hell is a mating bite!? And who-oh. Oh! Oh shit.

Stiles looks over his shoulder at where the Alpha that just fucked him into unconsciousness and bite him-who the fuck bites people after sex! Werewolves that’s who.

“Try not to wake him up, he’s grumpy when he’s awake. I’m Erica by the way.” The blonde grins, leaning forward. “And the two behind you are Boyd and Isaac. I’m the favorite Beta.”

“Stop lying, Erica. We all know I’m the favorite.” A boy argues behind him.

“Sure, if that’s what you tell yourself at night.” Erica laughs, “Anyways, what’s your name, cutie.”

“Uh, Stiles?”

“You’re like a little bunny, you know that.”

“Excuse you, but I am not a cute little bunny. Bunnies can actually be really dangerous and have been know to bite peoples fingers off.” Stiles argues, wishing he could sit up completely and face the other two. Feeling exposed and vulnerable under the heavy Alpha’s body.

“And he bites back! Derek’s definitely going to have trouble with this one.” Erica laughs.

“If you don’t shut up and leave my room, you’re going to be in trouble too.” A deep, growls voice says.

The Beta’s don’t argue, in a flash all three of them are flying out of the room and leaving Stiles by himself.

“Uh...good morning?”

“It’s 10 at night.”

Stiles huffs, “Well sorry, I don’t exactly have a watch or phone on me at the moment. Creepy Peter took all my shit before throwing me in here like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.”

It takes a moment to realize he just snarked back at an Alpha werewolf and the worry suddenly starts to set in.

“I mean-um-hi?” He fumbles, picking at the silk sheets in his worry.

Derek grunts, the arm wrapped around Stiles’s chest giving him a slight squeeze before he’s turning them both on their sides. Stiles squeaks as Derek’s knot tugs at the rim of his asshole, making his dick twitch with anticipation and Stiles has to push that down while Derek rubs his beard against Stiles’s throat.

“You smell so good. Like mine.” Derek growls, and it makes something inside of Stiles go warm and flushed. 

“Is that a bad thing? Or a good thing?”

The Alpha chuckles behind him, and then presses a soft kiss to the bite mark on Stiles’s shoulder. That causes Stiles to shiver a little and blush, turning his head so he can look at Derek’s face. Going breathless at how handsome the man is when he has a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, it’s a very good thing. It means you’re my mate, and as my mate it means I’m going to keep you safe and happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!


End file.
